Segunda Ronda de Amor
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Oscar Andre continuidad de los sucesos ocurridos la noche del 12 de julio. Lemon. Advertencia contenido para adultos


Se despertó. Aun era de madrugada. Maldijo que las noches de verano fueran tan cortas. En unas horas más debería ir a cumplir con su deber de soldado. Deseaba quedarse en cama.

Trato de moverse suavemente para no despertarlo. Sintio una punzada fuerte de dolor en su bajo vientre. Nunca habia experimentado algo asi. Sentirse feliz completa y alegre por estar adolorida. Llevó una mano hacia el sur, toco ligeramente su rosa. Levanto la mano y vio que estaba manchada de sangre claro apenas unas gotas pequeñas en las puntas de sus dedos. Miraba con fasinación ese espectaculo, que no se percató de que el se habia volteado.

-¿Te duele mucho? Mi amor- pregunto con preocupación

No- respondio poniendo una dulce sonrisa , mientras ocultaba un tanto avergonzada la mano entre las sabanas. El se movió acercandose más a ella. De buena gana volveria a dormirse entre su brazos. Cuando de repente un brillo de picardía iluminó sus ojos ciegos. Ella ni siquiera se percato de la situación. Él tenía que jugar saber que lo que paso unos momentos antes era cierto. Estaba dispuesto a jugar. Aprovechar al maximo este moemento en que eran por primera vez uno solo.

Pasó sutilmente su braso por encima de la pequeña cintura mientras ella se giraba para acurrucarse ensu pecho. Tomo la sabana y tiro de ella hacia atrás. Rapidamente se volteo y quedaron ambos cuerpos de frente. Se posiscionó entre sus piernas. No podía ver, pero su aroma lo enloquesía.

De un solo moviento abrío bien sus piernasy las coloco encima de sus hombros. Sus dedos y lengua comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la entrada de la vagina. Besando con mucha dulzura eso labios humedos y calientes de rosa. Buscaba con ello borrar todo vestigio de duda, dolor o arrepentimiento.

En un principio a ella le parecio terriblente asqueroso. Le incomodaba que el viera y tocara tan abiertamente su marca de mujer tan bien escondida. Al sentir placer comenzo a dudar sobre golpearlo. Era uno de esos momento en que no sabia si besarlo o matarlo. Luego sintio como su clitoris era saboreado succionado con delicadeza amor y deseo. Su cuerpo se relajó entregandose una vez más a su amor.

Se cubrió la boca como podía para acallar sus gemidos. La boca de él estaba en otro lugar, como para que su grito se perdiera en ella. Cuando estuvo por llegar al orgasmo se detuvo. Él la acaricio de forma asendente. Mientras las delicadas piernas caian de los hombros. Sus manos se situaron en su pechos. Su boca se fundio con extrema pasión y dulzura en la de su amada. Su miembro ya erecto se posicionó para penetrar. En ese momento reaccionó. Decidio que no era justo que el siempre tomara el contro. Rodó sobre él dejandolo por debajo de su cuerpo. Retiro las manos de sus senos y las posiscionó a la altura de la cabeza de él, apretandolas contra la cama. Este simple gesto le dio a entender que su mujer queria el control. Como su fiel sirviente dejo que su ama mandara. Ella se subio a su cadera. Pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada llena de lujuria. Ahora era la mujer quien jugaría. Lo besó con pausa sin prisa, con mucho amor aumentando el deseo de ambos. Sus besos bajaron los cuerpos se rozaron en suave caricia. Pasó con lentitud su bulba sobre el miembro, una y otra vez; con un moviento asendente y desendente. Andre la dejo divertirse, pues ella no se habai negado cuando el exploró su sexo. Aunque tenia un tiempo dificil. Con su voz gutural despacio pronunciaba su nombre; como una forma de suplica para acabar con aquella dulce tortura. No estaba eguro de poder contener el orgasmo que se avecinaba. Las caricias cesaron. Por un momento fugaz se sintio solo y frio. Luego un gemido suave de dolor y placer acompaño el adentramiento de su virilidad en la vagina. Se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza contra él. Buscó su boca para acallar los gemidos de ambos. Mientras sus sexos experimentaban con el roce suave y rapido el placer de amarse en cuerpo como hombre y mujer.

El orgasmo llegó ala fin para ambos. Él no podia soltarla mientras caian en contra del colchon. Como si quisiera guardarla; meterla bajo su piel. Con una de sus pies engancho la sabana y tiro de l misma hacia arriba. Con una mano atrapo la tela. No soltó el cuerpo de la mujer ni por una enésima de segundo. La cobijo tiernamente beso su frente , su cabello. Cuando el calor de la pasión paso , dejando la respiración estable, el le dijo:- TE AMO – Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que era amar y ser amada en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras cabalgaba a su lado, hacia Paris, de frente al sol, se preguntó si aquel amor podría borra la tuberculosis de su cuerpo y brindarle un hijo. Se quedó pensando en ese bebé durante todo el trayecto. Pensó en esa vida sencilla mundana y libre que todos deseamos mientras estamos al lado de quién amamos. Hasta que la muerte arrebató esos sueños. Esa era la lucha de su amado , la lucha de toda una nación oprimida. Su vida fue tan insignificante que nunca podrá devolver todo el amor que se le dio. Fue entonces que encontró sueños y esperanzas en otra vida.

-¡Oh Andre! Mi amado Andre llevame contigo siempre a donde quieras que estes.

Rosalie, entierrenme junto con Andre porque fuimos ,(somos pensó) marido y mujer.


End file.
